His Queen
by casunder
Summary: Kaname needs a Queen and Fast. So when a certain teary-eyed, silver-haired hunter comes into his room it's his chance to finally get one. Now being Kaname's fiancee Zero struggles to keep up with Kaname and his actions. Kaname tries to be the ideal husband but what happens when things make their life a little bit more rocky?
1. His Deal

' _Dear Kaname,_

 _There have been some raised concerns about you. We clearly told you that you needed a Queen by the end of last year. You told us that you had one so we believed you but we see no imprinted ring on your finger. Nor do we see a Queen at that._

 _You are expected to have an heir by the time you turn 47, we don't make the rules we abide by them. As an order from the Vampire Council leader, you WILL have a queen and an heir by the end of THIS year. As proof, he will be inspecting you from time to time. If you do not have a Queen by this year we will pick out a random female for you. Whether you like her or not you'll marry her._

 _I hope we don't have to get to that point._

 _-Head of the Vampire Council.'_

Kaname gritted his teeth and slammed the letter on his desk. He had tried finding the right person to be his Queen but every single vampire is a suck up, sore idiot. He got away with pretending to have a Queen once but the same lie wasn't going to work twice. ' _I hate being a pureblood, all these expectations I have to meet too. What if I didn't want a Queen right now. What if I didn't want an heir? I don't get to choose anything in my life!'_ Kaname thought in his head and sighed heavily through his nose.

But he did. He did want a Queen and he did want an Heir. He was 46 already, wifeless and childless. It's human nature to want to have a wife and child. Kaname raked a hand through his brown locks and looked down at the note. Was he going to have to pick some random person to be his wife? That's the only option. There was a hurried knock at Kaname's door making the pureblood look up at it angrily.

"Come in."

The door creaked open slowly and a teary-eyed, silver-haired hunter walked in. Kaname was slightly alarmed that someone actually managed to make the tough hunter cry. "I-I need your help." Zero croaked out as he shut the door behind him slowly.

"What for?" Kaname asked firmly as he leaned back in his back chair.

"T-To help me hide a body." Zero said and looked at the ground, tears dripping onto the floor silently.

"Dead body?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero slowly nodded. "Explain," Kaname said and crossed one leg over the other.

"I-I had blood thirst and this guy just came along out of nowhere. So I ended up sucking him dry." Zero replied, Kaname's crimson eyes darting to the now obvious blood stains on the prefect's clothes.

"No point in hiding the body. You're going to get executed for doing something like that." Kaname said and pulled out a piece of paper and got a pen from his drawer.

"PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED!" Zero screamed in fear as tears came rushing down his face quicker than ever.

"Not my problem," Kaname stated as he watched Zero cry.

"Please...Please help me I beg of you. I don't want to die, not yet." Zero said as he wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"Fine let's make a deal," Kaname said and pushed the paper towards Zero making the hunter slowly walk over to the desk and look at it.

"Deal?" Zero said questionably with a small sniffle at the end of his sentence.

"Become my Queen and I'll save you from being executed," Kaname said making Zero's eyes widen.

"Queen?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname slowly nodded.

"It isn't so hard," Kaname stated with a sigh.

"What kind of things do I do if I am Queen?" Zero asked making Kaname tilt his head back slightly.

"Not much really. Just common things. Cook, clean, birth my children, you know easy things." Kaname said and watched as Zero's eyes widen.

"I am male."

"And you are a vampire."

"I don't have the right body to be having children."

"Yes you do, all male vampires do."

"But I am also half human."

"Which makes it much more interesting."

"I can't do anything a normal female can do."

"Then try your best."

"Why me and not Yuki."

"Oh god. She's merely a child. You're about 21 right? She's 18." Kaname stated. "Make up your mind. Become Queen or get Executed. Your choice." Kaname said and flicked the pen over to Zero. "If you do decide to become Queen, sign the contract." Kaname said and watched as Zero flickered his eyes at the contract then at Kaname.

Slowly the hunter signed his name at the bottom of the page. Kaname lifted his chin up and pulled the paper back when Zero was finsihed.

"Good," Kaname said and put the contract away. "Now I'll deal with the body, you go back to your dorm," Kaname said and stood up from his chair. Zero nodded slowly and walked to the door before pausing.

"Does this make me your wife now?" Zero asked lowly and looked Kaname from over his shoulder.

"It makes you my Fiancee. When we mate, I'll mark you. That's when you'll be my wife." Kaname replied. Zero opened the door and left the room quietly.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. His Beach Day

**~2 DAYS LATER~**

Zero slowly walked around in town with Yuki who seemed excited about the hot season. She forced Zero to come to town and by some swim, clothes seeming they were planning on going to the beach with Cross tomorrow. Yuki, of course, had invited Kaname and the night class. "Do you think I look cute in that?" Yuki asked as she pointed to the bikini in the shop window.

It was pink was blue stripes. "I guess." Zero said making Yuki sigh happily.

"I'm going to try it on, come with me," Yuki said and happily walked into the store holding Zero's hand. "I need to look cute," Yuki mumbled making Zero roll his eyes.

 _She wasn't trying to seduce just Kaname. She was trying to seduce him too. Kill two birds with one stone. Or in other terms get two hot boyfriends with one cute body._

Yuki tried on the outfit and did little twirls trying to impress Zero but the other stared at her boredly. "Can you just buy it so we can get out of here?" Zero asked making Yuki pout.

"Fine whatever," Yuki said and went back into the booth and changed back into original clothes before getting the bikini and paying for it at the counter.

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

Zero sat on his towel under the umbrella as he watched Yuki happily swimming in the sea. "KIRYU-KUN!" A loud voice screamed behind him making the hunter turn around to see Aido with some sort of blow up ring around his waist. Kaname was behind him, shirtless and wearing swim trunks. Ruka was wearing a yellow Bikini and joined Yuki in the water. Shiki, Takuma, and Kain all were shirtless, wearing swim trunks and caps.

"I didn't think vampires were allowed in the sun." Zero stated and watched as Kaname got under the same umbrella as him and sat with him on his towel.

"Well be can be. Just not for a long amount of time." Kaname replied and watched as the others put their umbrellas and towels on the ground around them to form a circle.

"Last one into the water is a rotten egg," Aido said and quickly everyone got up and ran to the water, dodging children and adults.

Kaname and Zero continued to sit side by side as they watched the herd of idiots make their way to the water. "So is Yuki trying to seduce you again?" Kaname asked as he watched said girl keep looking over at them to see if they were watching her.

"Us actually." Zero said and laid down slowly.

"Trying to get both of us eh?" Kaname asked and looked down at Zero.

"Too bad that your already a bride to be," Kaname said and watched as Zero rolled over onto his side so his back was facing Kaname. Kaname looked back up and everyone playing in the water and took his phone out from his swim trunk pocket. He typed in his password and then held his phone in front of Zero's face. Kaname had taken a picture of the dead body.

Zero gasped and sat up, quickly he reached for the phone wanting to delete it but Kaname retreated his arm and put the phone back into his pocket. "So was that the guy you killed?" Kaname asked making Zero hit him and look around to make sure nobody heard it. Once clear he glared at Kaname angrily.

"You better of did your job." Zero stated angrily.

"I did there is nothing to worry about." Kaname said and laid down on the ground too.

Zero stayed silent as he slowly stood up. "I'm going to hang out with the others." Zero mumbled and walked off leaving Kaname all alone.


End file.
